The long range goal of this project is to provide information to the public on prevention, detection, and treatment of voice and speech disorders. The project has two areas of focus: information about voice disorders and information about stuttering. The Denver Center for the Performing Arts (DCPA) has extensive experience in informing professional users of the voice about voice disorders. The proposed project will expand the scope of the existing program to provide information to all areas, not just to professional users of the voice, but to the general public. There will be a new emphasis on providing information about the broad spectrum of voice disorders. The facilities of the DCPA will be employed to produce a series of phamphlets, video and audio tapes, workshops, a newsletter, and a telephone hot line. The Wendell Johnson Speech and Hearing Center (WJSHC) has been a leader in providing public awareness of stuttering for many years. This project will allow coordination with the professionals at the DCPA and the implementation of a formal information dissemination program in stuttering at WJSHC. Specific plans include development of a computerized roster of speech-language pathologists who specialize in stuttering. The roster will be used to refer the public to professionals in their areas throughout the country. The WJHSC will also maintain a clearing house for materials in stuttering. There are plans to develop at least one brochure on the options for stuttering treatment. These dissemination efforts will be provided to help the public make better use of health care facilities and learn to use healthier vocal and speech behaviors.